


Nightmares

by spitfire11



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I promise, Nightmare, a bit of angst, artemis cries, but its not too bad, im sorry, okay maybe more than a bit of angst, wally gives hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfire11/pseuds/spitfire11
Summary: Wally usually got up for midnight snacks, but there wasn’t usually another person up at the same time. And they definitely weren’t usually crying.orArtemis has a nightmare and Wally comforts her cause he loves her duh
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West
Kudos: 49





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> so i was re-watching young justice (bc a- quarantine and 2- why not) and then this happened.  
> i initially wrote it to b set between s1e20 (coldhearted) and s1e23 (insecurity) but then i realised it could also probably fit quite well after s1e16 (failsafe) cause i imagine after that traumatic experience the team probably stayed the night at the cave and also Wally was probably feeling a bit vulnerable(?) ig after witnessing Artemis' death so he'd probably be more likely to comfort her idk, it's rly up to u and ur interpretation u can decide when it happened just probably before insecurity since Wally was mad at Artemis after that.  
> sry that was rly long anyway hope u enjoy :)

Leaning on the kitchen bench with his back to the lounge, Wally had just swallowed the last bite of a cookie when a muffled sobbing (that he couldn’t hear previously because of his loud chewing) reached his ears. He froze for a moment to make sure he wasn’t hearing things, then cautiously made his way towards the sound. In the couch farthest from the kitchen was a figure, facing away from Wally. It looked and sounded as though they were trying to stifle their sobbing as their shoulders would shake a bit, then stop and after a heaving breath and a long pause they would continue again. Every now and then a hand would run something through long, light hair a few times. The only person staying tonight with hair like that was...

“Artemis?” Wally called softly. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong? What’re you doing up so late?”  
She turned her head sharply and ran her sleeve across her eyes. “Go away Wally. I’m fine. Everything’s. Fine.” Artemis gave him a hard glare.  
“Are you sure?” He questioned her gently. “Cause I’m pretty sure you just wiped away tears and that generally means you’re feeling extreme emotions and, seriously, you’ll feel better if you talk about it. So, you wanna tell me why you’re up?”  
“Why don’t _you_ tell me why _you’re_ up?” she shot back.  
“If I tell you why I’m up will you tell me why you’re up?” Wally responded calmly.  
“Alright then, you go first,” Artemis said.  
“Nuh uh uh,” Wally said. “If I tell you first, then I don’t have any guarantee that you’ll tell me. So you go first.”  
She narrowed her eyes. “But then I won’t have any guarantee that you’ll tell me.”  
“Okay Spitfire, that’s fair. I promise,” he declared, placing a hand on his heart. “If I don’t tell you, I’ll never eat another snicker-doodle again.”  
“Uh, alright,” Artemis said, looking like she was about to give in. But then:  
“Why are you doing this?” she asked instead. He observed the tactful change of subject but didn’t mention it, knowing it wouldn’t help if he pushed it.  
“Because,” he said slowly. “You’re my teammate aaaand myfriendand also, what kind of jerk would I be if I saw you crying and just left you there when I could’ve done something about it?” Wally glanced at her and noticed her uncertainty and hesitation at telling him what was up. “You know, you can just tell me why you’re brushing your hair if you don’t wanna tell me the whole thing,” he said, assuming the two were related somehow and he’d get the full truth anyway.  
Artemis hesitated, then sighed. “Promise you won’t laugh.”  
He looked at her concernedly and said, dead serious, “If I laugh I’ll never eat ice cream again.”  
Slightly amused by his punishment choices, Artemis took a deep breath. “I had a nightmare,” she said quickly. “And when I have nightmares at home my mum brushes my hair to calm me down, but since she’s not here I brush my own hair.” She paused and looked down. “It’s not the same though.”  
Wally’s heart broke a little for her as he looked at her. “Artemis,” he said gently. “Why’d you ask me not to laugh?”  
“Cause it’s childish,” she replied quietly. _And you'd usually make fun of me for things like that,_ she added in her head. Artemis was confused and somewhat awed at the compassion, patience and gentleness Wally was showing her; she hadn’t seen it in him before - at least, not to this level. And certainly not towards her.  
Wally shook his head. “Nightmares aren’t, especially when you’re in this hero gig. And you’re allowed to do whatever you need to cope. If you need someone to brush your hair, then that’s okay.” He smiled softly at her.  
Artemis offered a small smile back. “Okay, your turn. Tell me why you’re up.”  
“I got hungry,” Wally grinned. “Midnight snack.”  
She laughed quietly at his goofy grin and the sincerity of his voice that told her what he said was true. “Of course you did.” Artemis rolled her eyes at him fondly.  
“So, you gonna tell me about your nightmare?” Wally asked, then regretted it when he saw her expression change from her beautiful warm smile to a cold scowl. “No,” Artemis replied harshly, turning defensive immediately.  
“You sure?” Wally said. “Talking about it will make you feel better.”  
“I said no,” she repeated, turning away and pulling her brush through her hair angrily.  
“Okay.” Wally backed down. Glancing at her hand, he had an idea. “Hey, you said having your hair brushed helps calm you down?”  
“Yeah, what about it?” she said gruffly.  
“Dooo you want me to brush it?” Wally rubbed the back of his neck.  
“No.“ Artemis stated sharply.  
“Aaare you sure?” Wally asked again.  
Artemis started to deny again, but stopped. He was trying to be kind to her. She should let him. And to be honest, she’d love for Wally to brush her hair - it wasn’t the same when she did it herself.  
“Actually, yes please,” she said quietly, facing him and handing him the brush. He took it from her with a smile, and she moved to the floor so he could sit on the couch and turned away. They sat in silence for a bit, the gentle pull of the hairbrush through the long blond hair being the only sound in the still night. “Wally?” Artemis’ voice broke the quiet after a few minutes.  
“Mhm?”  
“Why’d you call me ‘spitfire’?”  
The hair brush suddenly lost it’s rhythm, and although she couldn’t see him, she somehow sensed he was flustered. Why, she didn’t know. “Uhhhh I–umm, I dunno,” he stammered, pulling the brush through her hair once. “It just kinda uh, came out.” Wally brushed a single stroke again. “I can um, not call you that, if you want.”  
“It’s fine,” Artemis replied. “I lik– I don’t mind it.” She felt him relax and the brushing continued as before.  
“You’re allowed to like a nickname,” Wally smiled, amused.  
“I know that,” Artemis defended.  
“Okay,” Wally said. “Just making sure.” 

What was wrong with her? Why did she struggle to accept his kindness? Why did she turn defensive when he said something nice? He was doing so much for her that he didn’t have to do, and she repaid him by being stubborn and rude? She had to at least give him something. So taking a deep breath, she began to speak. “My nightmare was about my dad.”  
“What?” Wally said, unexpectant and caught off guard by the admission.  
“My nightmare was about my dad,” she repeated. “He was the one who taught me how to use a bow. Have I– have I told you that already?” The words sounded familiar and she had a small sense of de ja vu.  
“Yeah,” Wally replied, still a little disbelieving that she was actually opening up. “In Bialya, when we–“  
“Lost our memories,” Artemis finished, remembering the mission. He’d called her beautiful, and secretly part of her wished she hadn’t remembered how annoying he was. Maybe he’d still be calling her that. But he certainly wasn’t being annoying now. His manner had changed to what it was in the desert, when they’d ‘first met’ for the second time. With the way he was treating her, it seemed as if he might call her beautiful now.  
“Well,” she continued. “he also taught me how to fight, and trained me from a young age. But his training wasn’t fun like Black Canary’s–“  
A scoff from Wally interrupted her. Artemis turned around. He froze, looking sheepish. “I’m sorry, I’m not too good at this listening thing. Keep going,” he said ashamedly.  
“No it’s fine, what were you going to say?” Artemis asked, curious.  
Wally rubbed his neck self-consciously. “I was gonna say that Canary’s training isn’t exactly what I would call fun.”  
“Oh, well,” Artemis smiled a little and half turned away. “It is compared to my Dad’s training. Canary helps you up when she knocks you down, and gives you constructive feedback. My dad kept hitting me when I was down, and only told me I was doing horrible.” She’d turned her head right the way around as she spoke, but turned back when she felt a hand in her shoulder. Wally was looking at her with a face full of sympathy.  
“I’m so sorry, Artemis,” he said with a gentleness that continued to surprise her. Part of her kept expecting him to start mocking her any second.  
“Don’t be, its not your fault.” She tried to shrug but a lump formed in her throat. Artemis turned away again and Wally continued brushing. “Anyway, I often have nightmares about that,” she said.  
“How often?” Wally interrupted. Artemis tensed. “You don’t have to tell me,” he added quickly, sensing her hesitation.  
“Every night,” Artemis said quietly, but loud enough so Wally could hear. His heart broke a bit more for her and he waited for her to continue.  
“Tonight it was the same as most nights,” she said. “We were training, and I was doing well. Then I made a mistake and he knocked me down and kept hitting me.” Tears formed in her eyes and threatened to spill over. “He kept repeating ‘you’re a horrible person and nothing will ever change that’ and ‘you’re awful at everything’ and ‘you don’t deserve love of any kind from anyone ever.’” Artemis wiped her eyes, and Wally kept brushing, though everything in him was aching to hold her. “And then he knocked me out, and I woke up,” she finished, and drew a shaky breath.  
Wally’s kind, gentle voice saying: “oh Artemis, I’m so sorry” was what did it; tears came pouring out and sobs wracked her body. Wally gave in and slipped off the couch, wrapping his arms around her. Leaning into him, she sobbed into his shoulder.  
“I’m so sorry,” Wally kept whispering, stroking her hair. “I’m so so sorry.” They stayed like that for a few seconds, until Artemis suddenly remembered whose arms she was in, and pulled away. Picking up the hairbrush, she handed it to him, and he took the hint, climbing back onto the couch and brushing her hair again.  
“But you know, none of that is tr–“  
“None of it is true, I know, I’ve been told,” Artemis interrupted. “And logically, I can see that. But my stupid subconscious just doesn’t seem to get the memo,” Artemis said, then felt the need to explain. “Your subconscious brings up problems you try to ignore during the day and it causes nightmares - but you already knew that, didn’t you.”  
“No,” Wally surprised her by saying. “I didn’t know that. What makes you think I did?”  
“Cause you’re like, the science guy, y’know. You know all that random science stuff. Like how to make an EMP generator out of barely anything in like, 2 minutes.” Artemis was starting to feel a bit stupid.  
She could hear the smile in Wally’s voice as he said “I’m honoured that you think that, but just because I’m into science, it doesn’t mean I automatically know everything.”  
“I know,” Artemis protested, really feeling stupid now.  
“Okay,” Wally said, and left it. “Hey, do you feel better now that you’ve talked about it?”  
“Yeah,” Artemis admitted. “I do.”  
“Told ya,” Wally smiled.  
“You did.” Artemis smiled too, despite herself. “I think the hair brushing helped too. There’s something about someone else brushing my hair that just isn’t the same when I do it.”  
“Maybe cause you’re not relaxed when you do it? Since you have to brush it yourself?” Wally suggested.  
“Yeah, maybe,” Artemis said. They lapsed into silence.

  
“Hey, did you know that humans have a natural stroking pace of 1.2 inches per second?” Wally said. "That could be another reason why having your hair brushed helps - it's supposed to calm you down or something."  
“No, I didn’t know that,” Artemis smiled. “I guess we’re both learning new things today.”  
“About the world or about each other? Cause I’ve certainly learnt more about you,” Wally commented.  
Artemis was silent for a moment. “Both. I’ve learnt something about you too,” she said.  
Wally stopped brushing and leaned down so his head was next to hers. “You gonna tell me what it is?”  
“No, I’m not,” Artemis replied evenly, not turning to look at him.  
“Aw come on! Will you tell me if I tell you what I’ve learnt?” Wally offered.  
“Nope.”  
“Then I won’t tell you either.” Wally sat back up, crossed his arms and pouted like a child.  
Artemis turned to look at him. “I can live with not knowing,” she smirked, then yawned.  
Wally brightened. “Hey, you’re tired. That’s great.”  
“That eager to get rid of me, are you?” Artemis teased.  
“What, no! That’s not what I meant!” Wally cried, sorry that she’d ever think that. “I meant that if you’re tired it probably means you’ve calmed down so your brain is able to be tired since you’re not–“  
“I know, Wally, I’m just messing with you,” Artemis assured him, smiling.  
“Oh, okay,” Wally replied. He smiled back and her stomach did a little flip  
“We should probably go to bed,” Artemis said. Her reaction to him smiling was unnerving.  
“Probably,” Wally agreed, standing up and offering her a hand. Taking it, she stood up. She found herself face to face with him - very closely. Her face went red and she stepped back, clearing her throat.  
“Oh yeah, here’s your hairbrush.” Wally held it out to her awkwardly, having had a similar reaction.  
“Thanks.” They headed down the hallway. “Not just for the hairbrush,” she added as an afterthought. “For, everything, tonight. The hair brushing, the talking - it really helped.” Artemis smiled at him.  
“No problem,” Wally said. “Just tryna help out and uh, y’know, not be such a jerk.”  
“You’re not a jerk,” Artemis said.  
“Is that what you learnt about me tonight?” Wally asked slyly.  
“No,” Artemis replied. “I already knew that. You’re a hero. You help people. Jerks don’t do that.”  
“Oh uh, to you, I meant,” Wally said quietly.  
“Oh,” Artemis responded softly. That made sense. “Well, I wasn’t exactly the nicest to you either so, we’re even.”  
“Okay Spitfire,” Wally said, and they lapsed into comfortable silence.  
“Hey um, you said you have nightmares every night?” Wally asked, running a hand through his hair.  
Artemis froze and looked down. “Yeah,” she said quietly.  
“Well um, if your mum ever isn’t there to brush your hair um, I’d be more than happy to,” Wally said kindly, if a little awkwardly. She looked up at him, surprised. “Really?”  
“Yeah, of course,” Wally replied. “Just come into my room and turn the light on. I’ll be awake in a flash.” He smiled at his own pun. Artemis just looked at him for a second, trying to form a response - nothing was coming, as she was so stunned by his overwhelming kindness. Then, throwing everything to the wind, she threw her arms around him and clung to him, tears forming in her eyes.  
“Thank you,” she forced out.  
“Hey, anytime,” Wally whispered, hesitantly putting his arms on her back, a bit thrown off by this hug that came out of nowhere. Artemis suddenly remembered herself and pulled away, her hand going to her upper arm.  
“I uh, I don’t normally uh– I’m sor–“ she stammered.  
“It’s okay,” Wally interrupted, and smiled at her. He reached out and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. “Goodnight Spitfire,” he said, turning and walking away to his room.  
She smiled softly to herself. “Goodnight Baywatch.”

**Author's Note:**

> btw, just in case u hadn't realised, in the bit where Wally says "you’re my teammate aaaand myfriendand also," there's supposed to b no spaces to imply that he said rly quickly like in one breath or something idk but dw it's on purpose :)  
> P.S - feedback is always welcome! :)))


End file.
